


【铁虫】千Fo贺😏他的男人

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: Lofter千粉贺文铁虫版🍖





	【铁虫】千Fo贺😏他的男人

一只小羚羊刚学会站立，一头公猎豹突然出现吓跑了羚羊妈妈。小羚羊误将猎豹当成妈妈，站在猎豹旁边舔了舔猎豹，而猎豹似乎也被小羚羊的行为惊到了，竟也舔了回去。  
这样的“祥和”，持续了近2分钟，小羚羊渐渐反应过来，开始撒腿逃跑，但最终还是成了猎豹的美餐。  
Tony看了这个视频，然后做了个梦。  
他那个又甜美又可爱的后辈蜘蛛侠一脸羞涩地跑过来，说着话的工夫就伸出他嫩粉色的小舌头舔他。  
Tony被舔得一直笑，一边笑一边伸手搂住他的男孩，然后一一  
然后就被毫无预警地压倒了。  
他的男孩突然变成一只巨大的蜘蛛，伸出一条巨长的舌头😱😱😱从头到脚舔了他个遍，然后就张开血盆大口⋯⋯  
“No！”Tony惊叫着坐起，胸口起伏。  
想想他有着软软头发，软软脸颊，软软声音的小蜘蛛后辈变成可怕的巨型节肢动物，他浑身发毛。  
可是，谁在他裤裆里藏了什么？为什么顶起来了？  
情绪烦躁的Tony了无睡意，跑去工作室改造战衣。在亮如白昼的灯光下启动了程序却开始发呆。  
那个热情又羞涩的眼神明明和平时并无二致⋯  
不同的是他主动缠上来，完全不似从前见到我就手忙脚乱，不知所措的样子。  
那个白晳肉体半脱半挂的衣服，怎么会让口水拼命往外钻呢？  
平时明明不是这样。就因为反差萌⋯唔，身体的确很漂亮一一你就摇头摆尾？真没出息！  
Tony兀自望着又活跃起来的腿间兴叹。  
我又不是害虫，为什么见到我那么惊慌失措？是因为和我相处的时间太短了？为什么和别人不这样？  
耳边又回响起那小子第一次见到CAP时毫无负担地自称迷弟，愤愤地从鼻子里哼了一声，大脑选择性快进。  
看来最近出去玩少了，梦到个小男孩都想发情！该死的！  
快天亮时草草睡了一觉，Tony不知道自己为什么会心血来潮，顶着老伙计们的嘲讽跑去搞体能。  
在训练室看到活蹦乱跳的Peter，视线刚对上，男孩就敏捷地猫着腰跑掉了。这让总被对方像神一样崇拜着，没事也要围着转三圈的Tony郁了一口闷气。  
明明不接电话和扭头就走是我的特权。  
看看那挂名Happy的邮箱依然短信爆满，男人不理解为什么他不直接找自己谈话，非要旁敲侧击别人。  
问问Friday，晚上有个什么慈善晚宴，Tony决定去凑个热闹，顺便来场与金发甜心的火辣艳遇。  
真到了那场合人又别扭起来。懒得跟那些戴着面具的老狐狸们周旋，看不上眼睛里只有钱和性在香水中穿着暴露的异性，讨厌说着无意义的阿谀奉承围上来的所谓青年俊杰，还有主持人啰里啰唆的满口鬼话只为绕着弯的求募捐。  
我到底为什么要来找罪受？第十一次扪心自问，Tony留下支票大步离开了会场。  
回程车上，Tony捏着眉心沉思，突然车靠边停下。  
“Friday现在是我在开车！！”Happy气愤地大声吆喝。  
“ l’m sorry I’m sorry！！”  
熟悉的小鸭子声音让Tony向外望去。  
“你今天不赔偿我的损失，就别想离开！”一个强壮的男人抓着蜘蛛侠的细胳膊，指着车顶的凹陷造型恶狠狠地说：“我不管你是在玩什么游戏，小子，弄坏了我的车就要赔偿！”  
“抱歉我⋯没带钱，可以明天再联系吗？我会负责任的。”Spider-Man可怜兮兮地商量。  
“不行！”男人断然拒绝，“我知道你面具下是谁？今天不拿出两万现金，你别想离开！”  
“可是我现在也没有两万美金啊！而且这哪用两万美金？顶多2000！”小蜘蛛要抓狂了，盘算着要不要动用那人给的巨额实习工资息事宁人。  
“谁不知道你这身战衣价值百万，快给钱！要不就找警察来解决。明天的头条就是Spider-Man，一个英雄还是混蛋一一”  
Tony知道他的小崇拜者的眼睛一定红了，泪水浸润了热情的视线，可怜兮兮的样子比任何时候都要惹人怜爱。  
我的人，我都舍不得欺负一一  
“现在，马上，把你该死的长毛的手放开。”  
宛若救世福音的熟悉男声让Peter动作慢了半拍，他单手捂住脸哀叹。  
Tony从怀中掏出支票本，随手签上名字和金额，流畅地沿票根撕下飞给高壮的男人。  
“你给我过来。”他留下句话就往回走。  
面具上的眼睛缩了又放，男孩颓然跟了上去，全然不顾身后拿着支票大呼小叫的男人。  
“Sir，您签的金额太多了！”终于没忍住，男孩带着哭腔说。  
“⋯⋯”男人一言不发地坐进车里，看都没看男孩。  
“那⋯我先回去了？谢谢你，Mr.Stark。”  
男孩就要甩上车门，突然后颈被击中倒下，身后露出Happy的脸。  
Tony微不可查地点点头，Happy把Peter搬上车，拍拍手把车开走。  
😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏👉👉  
Peter是在自己房间里清醒的。爬起来时他甚至希望一切都是梦。  
Mr.Stark总是知道一切，我最不想他发现的事情⋯为什么我不能有点尊严⋯我讨厌钱！  
骚乱了头发也说服不了自己那颗正直得过份的心，他忐忑不安地磨蹭着搭上去北郊的车。  
公车上没几个人，坐在窗边看风景倒退，脑子里乱轰轰，他想下车折返，却又怕从此和那人陌路，比起去承认错误，他更怕被那人讨厌。  
可是我只剩这一点自尊了，这时候见到他，万一说错话⋯是不是会连见面的机会都失去？  
没有人回答。视线所及范围内只有越来越多的树和稀少的人烟。  
失去就失去吧！反正已经没有什么意义了。反正我⋯永远都不可能拥有想要的。  
下车后深呼吸平复心情，Peter径直去了Tony的实验室。  
男人忙碌着，甚至没有回头，让男孩稍微松了口气，他斟酌再三，硬着头皮开口：  
“Emmm⋯”  
我真没用！上来就冷场！  
“Mr.Stark，感谢您昨晚上的帮忙，让我免去了见警察的麻烦，嗯，我⋯非常感谢。”  
“所以你今天是特地来谢我的？”男人暂停了手边的工作，转过身来。  
“是的。”Peter看着自己的脚尖回答。  
“不客气，Mr.Parker，”男人语气算不上好，“这是我应该做的。”  
“那⋯我下去训练了。”Peter咬咬唇，忍住胸口翻绞的疼痛，用尽全力平静告辞。  
“去吧，下次不想见我就别上来了。”男人的声音冷下来，凝着冰霜冻到了男孩。  
Peter突然觉得自己离他很远。在这个全世界最先进的实验室里，他的偶像，好容易熟识起来的男人对他发出了冰冷的拒绝。  
难道那些别扭背后的关心都要送给另一个人？说着不在意却万事亲为的守护和期待⋯那双美丽的眼睛里不再有我？  
“没有，我不是！”Peter抬起红红的眼睛，急切地解释，妄图做最后的自救。  
“没关系，不用勉强自己，”男人勾起嘴角，给Peter一个嘲讽的笑容，“你知道，对于Tony Stark来说，能用钱解决的问题都不算问题。毕竟，我穷的只剩下钱了不是吗？”  
“不是的，不是那样！”男孩眼里满是挣扎，但还是抿着嘴没有说下去。  
我不要！我保证以后一定不再犯傻，不要离开我一一  
“呆会儿去找Happy，他会给你一张卡，以后再有类似问题，直接自己去刷卡解决。你去吧。”男人转身重启进程，很久也没听到脚步声，他叹了口气。  
“Mr.Parker？”  
“你是不是讨厌我了？”  
透明的泪滴砸到地板上，溅起耀眼的八瓣光芒。那亮度像把刀子直入男人胸膛。  
“我冒失，不听话，我知道自己很黏人，让你烦，你迟早有一天会抛下我。可是，”他抬起朦胧的泪眼，“可是，我可以改！真的，我什么都可以⋯请别讨厌我⋯”  
“我什么时候说讨厌你了？”Tony走过来，伸手去擦他的眼泪，却被先一步躲开。  
一瞬间，满心的柔软被封冻。他握住半空中悬着的手。  
“其实，相处这么长时间了，你一直在躲着我，是你讨厌我，对吧？”他听到自己刻薄的声音，“没关系，反正我也没什么好名声。照实说，我可是个成熟的大人。”  
室内空气的流动滞涩，仿佛遇到莫大的压力，迫得人喘不上气。  
“啊，到时间了，你的CAP马上该催你训练了。”尴尬的气氛被打破，虽然并不高明。  
“我不喜欢训练。”男孩喃喃低语。  
“嗯？”小骗子！那你为什么每次都一脸开心？  
“我也不喜欢来这里。”  
“⋯⋯”那你为什么每次来都乐开了花？  
“我讨厌咖啡讨厌汉堡讨厌甜甜圈！”  
“这就过份了啊。”男人耸耸肩，心情却不知道为什么好起来。  
“我也讨厌你没日没夜的工作⋯讨厌你总把我当小孩子，讨厌你眼里⋯没有⋯我⋯”闭上眼，任泪水不断涌出，Peter决定孤注一掷。  
Tony的表情开始扭曲。  
“更讨厌⋯见到你就⋯不知所措的⋯我自己。”  
“是我的错？”男人重新靠近，俯下身子直面他。  
男孩摇着头，扑上去抱住他。  
“是我的错⋯”他把自己紧紧的裆部蹭上男人的大腿，“抱歉我一定是出了什么问题。”  
男人的表情相当精彩，Peter希望自己什么都没看见。  
“所以，我再也不会随便出现在您面前了！”难堪地推开Tony跑开，门却先一步关上，Peter试图用自己10吨的臂力打开它，冷不防一只肌肉线条流畅的手臂越过耳侧拍在门上。  
要给Fri加鸡腿🍗  
“我们还没讨论你到底出了什么问题，Mr.Parker。”男人压低声音，吐出的热气让Peter涨红了耳尖。  
“嗯，Mr.Stark⋯啊⋯”  
一只大手抚上了支起的裤裆，Peter整个冒出了雪白的蒸气，甩掉了男人的手，猛地转过身来。  
撞进男人眼里的星空，Peter愣愣地后背靠墙失声。  
那双全宇宙最好看的眼睛里只有他一个人的倒影。专注到让他忘却了语言，忘记了周边，他像被吸住一样慢慢向男人的唇靠近，直到听到他的喘息声才蓦然惊醒，垂下眼睑甚至不敢去看他的表情。  
距离男人好看的唇不到0.5厘米，Peter心脏全速冲刺般狂跳，颅内血压飙升至高潮，激红了一张稍嫌幼稚的俊脸。  
我在干什么？！我居然想亲Mr.Stark！他发现我的⋯我的秘密了⋯  
被自己的情不自禁吓坏了，Peter完全龟缩进内心世界，躲避莫名的危险。任Tony抽出自己的腰带，解开牛仔裤，拉下拉链，从满是直男气息的格子内裤里释放出精神的小Peter。  
被握住时男孩红着脸红着眼发出一点微小的抗议，抓紧男人胳膊的手一直抖，却没有去扒开他的五指。  
“我帮你检查检查哪里不正常。”Tony靠近Peter的耳朵，一本正经地胡说八道，“啊～你毛还没长齐，是没发育好吗？”  
“只是没毛而已！你以为我什么都不懂吗？”脸红心跳，好想哭！  
“原来你很懂吗？”男人露出狡黠的笑容，“既然都明白，为什么说自己有问题？”  
“因为你是男人。”Peter在他的把玩下闭上眼难耐地喘息，“我也是男人⋯啊！别这样⋯求你⋯嗯～”  
花花公子的手法出乎意料地温柔，照顾挺直的蘑菇头上的每一个细节都让男孩晕眩。Peter觉得自己要溶化了。  
“Mr.Parker，你知道纽约市政厅可以为同性登记结婚吗？”男人的声音越靠越近。  
“知道⋯”大脑已经停止工作。那里除了堆积的多巴胺和自己急促的巨大喘息声，只能偶尔窜过他性感的低音。  
“你知道全美每年有多少次同性恋者的示威游行吗？”男人灵巧的舌舔入男孩的耳廓，并向内探索。  
“不知道⋯”Peter条件反射地躲闪。  
“你想为他们干点什么惊天动地的大事吗？”男人继续徐徐引诱，“比如⋯”  
“比如⋯？”伴随疾速砰动的心跳，蜘蛛感应让Peter汗毛倒竖。  
“比如⋯Iron Man和Spider-Man一起去⋯领个证？”  
湿漉漉的尾音游荡进大脑，Peter抬头拉开和Tony的距离，双手握他的肩，满脸难以置信。  
“别⋯别开玩笑了！”男孩抿紧唇撇开脸，像煮熟的螃蟹，“你知道我，我会当真的。”  
“哪句话像在开玩笑？”  
背后是冰凉的门板，耳朵两边是屈曲的手臂，身前是男人凑的越发近的距离⋯他那张无死角的帅脸快要贴上我了⋯  
“Fri，现在去市政厅官网下载登记表填好打印出来。”男人的唇在Peter面前一张一合。  
“Yes，boss。”  
机械臂稳稳地送来打印出来的A4纸，Peter做梦一样目睹男人潇洒地挥就签名。  
  然后笔被送到自己手中。他在对方鼓励的目光中颤抖。  
“需要帮忙吗？”男人抚上Peter握笔的手。  
“不。我⋯”不争气地在那人的目光中歪歪扭扭地签上自己的大名，Peter窘迫地看着并列的两团截然不同的文字，有种一头撞死的冲动。  
“我们得保留这个瞬间。”男人拉起他执笔的手亲吻，又扶正他要滴血的脸，吻上他的唇。  
此后无数次看到投影在吊顶的那巨幅照片，Peter想抓狂。奈何Friday异常坚持他没有删除权限。  
回到现在，此刻，Peter只有晕眩。  
Mr.Stark和看上去⋯还有想象中一样是甜的。鼻翼间充斥着他的香味，唇上传来他吸吮的触感软软的，酥酥的，伸进来的舌舔得上颚麻麻的，痒痒的⋯  
试探性地伸出自己的舌，立刻被男人捕捉，各种纠缠抚慰，Peter腿软了，不自觉地抱紧Tony的脖子，哼哼着自己都不明白的欲望，重心落在在他顶入双腿间的大腿上，而要害还在他手中跃跃欲试。  
“你想要什么样的婚礼？嗯？”一吻结束，Tony叼着Peter的下巴，恋恋不舍地又舔了一口。  
“你这么白，来个白纱长裙再适合不过了。”吻游移到小小的喉结，吸吮出一个鲜艳的痕迹，“亲手掀开你神密的面纱，噢我简直迫不及待了。”  
而他灵巧的左手早已从下摆深入男孩的衣内，抚摸他牛奶般嫩白丝滑的肌肤。露出的细腰让人眼前一亮。  
“不⋯”乖巧仰起头，柔软的棕发在灯光下闪耀着灿烂的光芒，Peter已经分不清是真是梦了。  
男人的手滑过他的小蛮腰，捧起挺翘的臀，那肉感恰到好处，简直爱不释手。  
哼哼唧唧地顺着Tony抚摸的角度，轻巧地把双腿盘上对方的腰，Peter一直在傻笑。  
“怎么，迫不及待想嫁给我了？”亲了一下捧在手心里疼的小东西，Tony把他的臀按向自己。  
Peter圈着男人的脖子，眼睛亮晶晶地映出他深邃的五官精致的轮廓和美丽的笑容，傻傻的天真幼稚的样子满足了男人所有的虚荣。  
“我⋯Mr.⋯我是说Tony，”讨厌！这嘴巴怎么就合不拢呢！“你⋯很喜欢我⋯对吗？”  
   男人接连啄了他脸颊几次，抱着他往回走。  
“喜欢怎么够表达Boss对你的感情？”Friday插了一句，“为了你，Boss已经接受了两次身体强化。”  
    Tony华丽丽地翻了个白眼。  
“真的吗？”Peter眨眨他小鹿一样的眼睛，表情有一瞬间的迟疑。“那么说，你之前不是故意躲着不见我的吗？”  
“嗯？”男人抬着下巴乜了他一眼。  
我以为你厌烦我了⋯Peter很有求生欲地把话咽回肚子里。  
“所以你才变着花样躲我？”逮到男孩的薄唇，惩罚地吻到他瘫软在怀里，Tony兴致高涨，把Peter放到工作台上，“这么喜欢我？”  
“嗯。我的世界只有两个选项，”男孩舔舔唇，“Mr.Stark和其他。”  
“所以呢？”男人深深吸了一口他发间太阳的味道。  
“全世界最最喜欢你了。”  
真诚不做作的热爱目光让男人直接成神，他简直一刻都不愿意放开他。  
“那么让你最喜欢的我来为你检查一下身体，Mr.Parker，把手抬起来。”Tony诱使他的男孩脱掉长袖T恤，没忍住在他诱人的锁骨留下一个吻痕。  
“你这个大骗子⋯我不要一个人脱！”Peter死死抓住裤子，生怕一个不小心被剥光。  
“给你机会帮我脱。”Tony咬住面前绯红的耳朵，拉他雪白的手放到自己腰上。  
“不⋯”自己光溜溜，而对方穿戴整齐，Peter不承认自己害羞了。他也从没想过有一天有机会获得这项特权。  
    是我疯了，他疯了，还是这个世界疯狂了？这X的太让人兴奋激动了！  
   男人没有异议，指挥某个装置对他的男孩发射了一束光，裤子在肉眼可见中一点点散去。  
    Peter手忙脚乱地捂住裸露出来的重点部位。  
“Fri，汇报基础数据分析结果。”  
“全部数据正常。除了多巴胺、异丙肾上腺素、内啡肽，尤其苯乙胺含量过高。以目前已知12种近缘蜘蛛样本比对，分析结果显示，Mr.Parker已进入交配期，体征为中度发情。”  
“WTF！”Peter羞得要炸了，虽然身体一直处于极度兴奋状态。  
“真难以接受，是我魅力不够吗？只能诱使你中度发情？”Tony拉过Peter的手指一根根伸开，放入口中轻舔细咬，“还是你要留一分清醒，好在交配时吃掉我呢？嗯～？”  
    “你⋯”过份敏感的神经末梢把皮肤的刺激传导回大脑，Peter不知道自己还有什么见鬼的理智，他在熊熊燃烧。  
    “我现在就要吃掉你！”  
   “我拒绝。”男人捂住他的嘴。“你没有讨我欢心，休想得到我的身体。”  
“啊？⋯我有没有说过我特别崇拜你？”Peter艰难地动起不灵光的脑筋。  
“没有，宝贝。你只说过你是CAP的小迷弟，”情绪瞬间变坏，Tony脑侧青筋暴起。  
“可是我还是背叛了自己的偶像，迷恋上了你。我太爱你了。”Peter自救逃生。  
  “这话听着真解气，虽然我还不满意。”男人耸耸肩，用下腹顶弄他一记。  
   “你⋯怎样能让你满意？”Peter夹住男人的腰，前后摇晃了几下。  
   “你说呢？”男人受用地轻哼。  
    “说你英俊潇洒帅气，是我见过最有魅力的男人？”拉着男人的手慢慢滑过自己的胸膛，难耐地喘息。  
    “嗯哼～”男人乐得他主动，不置可否。  
    “那你头脑清醒不畏艰险，在极度危险困难的情况下自救，让我惊叹？”滑过小腹微凸的腹肌，让男人的手握住自己的要害，Peter发出暧昧的呻吟。  
    “⋯⋯”Tony手指轻微用力，技巧地捻动。  
“那Liz，你知道她的，返校日晩会她摆好姿势要我吻她，我眼前浮现了你的脸⋯然后我像个胆小鬼一样跑开了⋯”把红透的脸埋入男人诱人的锁骨窝，男孩咬住唇低喘，曲起雪白的大腿，拉他另一只手去叩自己从未被外力开启的后穴。  
   “真的？”男人顺势而为，动作自然娴熟技艺精湛，让羞涩的男孩仰起后颈大口呼吸。  
    “我第一次⋯勃起，”Peter全身红透了，却坚持望进男人的眼睛，“是因为梦到了你⋯啊！！”  
   男人突然进入让男孩惊声尖叫。  
   “痛⋯”  
    “放松！”  
    两人异口同声。  
    “所以我是你的梦中情人吗？”男人低沉的嗓音让Peter耳朵颤抖，他抱紧男人的脖子，在他颈间点头。  
    “告诉我你是以什么身份这样做的，Mr.Parker。”Tony浅浅地动起来。  
    “嗯⋯Peter，Peter Parker爱Tony Stark，”小脑袋抵上男人下巴，呼吸急促，“Spider-man热爱Iron Man⋯”  
    “回答正确。你离成功越来越近了。”男人在他发间啄吻，肌肤相亲传来对方的热度熨烫得恰到好处。“现在，给你男人来段你最喜欢的歌吧，Mr.Parker。”  
    “哈啊？”游走在腰臀间的手已经蚕食了男孩所剩不多的意志力，他没有直接骑上Tony的腰自己动已经算十分克制了。  
    男人在身体进出得越来越顺畅，被身体渐渐漾起的快感影响，Peter媚眼迷离地注视着他的Tony，断断续续唱起他的主题曲。  
    “Spider-man, Spider-man,  
Doin' the impossible, why? Because he can.  
Spider-man, Spider-man,  
Doin' what he gotta yeah according to the plan  
Look out⋯  
Life is a great big bang-up,  
Wherever there's a hang-up,  
You'll find the Spider-man⋯  
  我表现的⋯好不好？”忍着一波波晕眩的快感，  
   “不能更好了。”男人亲亲他的额头，露出一个满意的笑容。  
    “那我可以得到，你的身体了吗？”Peter舔舔嘴唇，摸了摸男人亲过的地方，期待地凑近他。  
    “你已经在吃我了亲爱的。”男人重重地挺腰，加快了速度。“是我不够卖力吗？让你还惦记着吃我？”  
      “啊不一一”被就着结合的状态抓起一条腿旋转成背向男人，双腿悬空，Peter吓得抓紧桌子。  
    被男人从后面抓紧分开的大腿插入的刺激让他颤抖尖叫，不消两分钟，Peter被体内迭起的快感折磨到四肢无力，他觉得自己的手掌都要磨破了，于是他开始哭诉。  
    “Mr.Stark⋯我没力气了⋯”  
    “放手，放弃使用你的生物电。”男人被夹得爽歪歪地轻哼，“你还不如吸附在我身上。”  
    Peter条件反射地反手去抓Tony的腰，腿触碰到男人的膝盖，真把自己四肢向后吸附上去。  
    男人在他惊呼中微微俯下身，抓紧他的胯骨克服重力作用加速冲撞，直捣黄龙。  
    自重加上每次擦过敏感点的触觉让Peter完全失控，他张大口呼吸，泪水飞溅，不断堆积的巨大快感浪潮翻涌而至将他淹没，年轻的身体在高潮中倾泄而出。  
   “哈啊⋯Mr.Stark一一不⋯”  
    抽搐的火热内壁绞紧Tony，强力的收缩吸吮让他仰头再次加快频率进出，无视男孩的推拒一力侵犯。  
    其实在心底，在深夜，他早就迫不及待地想上他了。让他用可爱的声音哭泣尖叫救饶，让高潮的红晕遍布雪白的皮肤，把种子射进他身体深处，还有洒遍他尤带婴儿肥的英俊脸庞和嘴唇，前胸和小腹⋯⋯   
    幻想着小东西睁开明亮的双眼时，长睫沾染上自己射出的白浊液体，他伸出粉红的小舌轻舔嘴角⋯  
    Tony咽下口水，直接又硬了。  
     Peter祈求地望着他，企图用无力的手脚把自己从那根巨型凶器上拔下来。  
    “让我干看了那么久，一次怎么够？”男人把自己往里送了送，抱起他的男孩走向卧室，“放心宝贝，我会喂饱你的。”  
    这瞬间，Peter心如死灰。  
    被这个人爱上，我再也不是强力的蜘蛛侠了，我会死在他床上的😂😂😂  
当然，我是不会把他让给你的！还有你！  
我的男人我自己守护！


End file.
